


First Impressions

by Beth_Penrose



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, just mentions of lup/barry, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Penrose/pseuds/Beth_Penrose
Summary: Taako is trying to figure out what to do for a Valentine's Day date with Kravitz and turns to Lup for help.





	First Impressions

Taako had been worrying about Valentines Day since Christmas at least. Not that he would admit it, because he was Taako, and why worry when you’re that sexy, right? But worry he did. Because what were they going to do? It was going to be their first Valentines Day together and first impressions were important. But Kravitz had lived through thousands if not millions of Valentines Days. How did you impress someone who probably went on a date with fantasy Leonardo DaVinci or some shit? So Taako turned to the only person he knew who knew how to impress as well as he did.  
“What about going to another dimension?” Suggests Lupe. “I bet there’s one where both your dicks grow like three inches.”  
“Tempting,” Taako admits. “But I was thinking less trashy, more snazzy, Lu-lu.”  
“Fine,” Lupe sighs. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, Taako making lunch and Lupe flipping through a bridal magazine. A pan of sautéed peppers in one hand, Taako glances over her shoulder.   
“That one’s nice.”  
“Yeah, I guess.” Lupe sighs, flipping the page.  
“What’s going on, Lupe? Aren’t you excited?”   
“Yeah, of course. It’s just dumb…” Lupe trails off and neither of them say anything for a couple more seconds. “It’s just- we’ve all been through a lot of shit. I know that Barry loves me because we’ve been through all of it, well, mostly together. But forever is such a damn long time, you know? And we were separated for years. Things were rough during the stolen century but at least we had each other. When I was trapped in that umbrella we were both alone. I’m just scared that I’m only agreeing to marry Barry,” they both chuckle a little at the alliteration. “I’m just agreeing to marry Barry so that I don’t have to be alone.”   
“Well, you know, Lupe, Barry’s been in love with you for years. Like, since that year on the beach. I’m sure if you told him you didn’t want to do the wedding he wouldn’t care. But I think it would be good for both of you. And I do think you want this, too.” Lupe nods and flips back to the page with the wedding gown.   
“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Besides, I will look really fucking good in that dress.”

Even though the afternoon they spent together served to reassure Lupe of her relationship with Barry, it hadn’t helped Taako come up with date ideas, and by the time he gets home he’s feeling discouraged. When he opens the door, though, something hits him in the face. But it’s not hard. And it’s actually several smaller somethings. Taako grabs on of the objects in his hand. It’s a… rose petal? He looks up to see Kravitz standing in the middle of their newly cleaned living room, holding a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.   
“Happy Valentine’s Day!” Taako steps into the room warily.   
“Thanks, babe. That’s really sweet. But… you know it’s February 11th right?” For a second Kravitz’s face falls and Taako feels a little bit bad. “But, you know what? That’s what makes it a surprise. You really got me!” Kravitz smiles tentatively.   
“I guess I did, didn’t I?”   
“Yeah.” They settle on the couch together, sharing the wine. After that they had dinner, a lobster dish that Kravitz had made and Taako acts like is the best thing he’s ever eaten. The evening wraps up with the two of them in the living room, the couch and coffee table pushed to the side as they waltz around the living room.   
“Hey, babe,” Taako says, barely louder than a whisper, “I think this is my best Valentine’s Day ever.”  
“Yeah, I think it’s mine, too. Because it’s with you.” They dance for nearly another hour, holding each other close. Finally, as the album ends, they separate. “Well,” Kravitz says, “that’s all I had. It’s probably time to turn in.”  
“We could,” Taako agrees, a mischievous smile creeping over his face. “Or…”  
“Or…?”  
“Lupe just had this idea about a different dimension…”


End file.
